Bajo el Inglés
by Anniih
Summary: Porque Inglaterra, siempre quiso tener a Escocia bajo su poder. Sí o sí. *UKxEscocia, Semi-lemon-suave..creo*


●**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Escocia © a alguien de Pixiv.  
**●Advertencias:** Incesto. Libros de Historia. Semi-Lemon-Suave-Violación.  
**●Pareja: **UKxEscocia/ArthurxScott.  
**Resumen:** Porque Inglaterra, siempre quiso tener a Escocia bajo su poder. Sí o sí.

**.**

* * *

**Bajo el Inglés**

**.**

_1707_

**.**

Guerra tras guerra. Batalla tras batalla. Todos los intentos en apoderarse de tierras escocesas, con sus derrotas y triunfos. Él siempre rehusándose en compartir sus culturas, en unirse y formar un reino con poder sobre los demás. Siempre insultándolo en preferir estar muerto antes de compartir con su estirpe, que había sido dominado por el Imperio Romano. No quería absolutamente nada vinculado. Se negaría hasta el final, aunque sea torturado por arañas de venenos mortales. No lo hará.

Ni amarrado de brazos y piernas, sentando de rodillas en el suelo, con la boca sellada por un pañuelo blanco, humedeciéndose con su saliva.

Tiene el entrecejo fruncido en vista de Inglaterra. Lo arruga más cuando éste sonríe soberbio. No se saldrá con la suya. Pagará por esto, maldito enano.

Arthur, por su parte ve el lado bueno de todo su cometido. ¿Qué más hermoso y placentero que ver a su hermano mayor en una posición no conveniente? ¡Es esplendido! Soltaría una risa contagiosa si pudiera, pero no por el momento. Además que yacen sus soldados en el pequeño cuarto oscuro lleno de humedad. Territorio inglés.

Surca los labios. Toma una silla, sentándose frente al colorín. Cruza las piernas con elegancia.

― ¿Pensaste que jamás lo lograría? ―quiere jugar un rato en verle quien es el ganador― No me subestimes, Escocia.

Hijo de puta. Agradezca que no pueda hablar, solo puede disparar sus maldiciones y maleficios con la mirada.

― ¿Quién lo diría? Tu pequeño hermano ganándote. ¡¿No es dulce la venganza?! ―exclamó lleno de locura, soltando una carcajada. Enseguida se acercó a Scott agarrándolo de las prendas del pecho― Es por todo el daño que mi hiciste cuando era solo un niño.

Oh, ya entiende. Niñato resentido.

―Hmp. ―logra articular con la garganta, desviando el rostro. Solo con la expresión facial en las cejas y los ojos cerrados, significa risa no compartida con el inglés.

Lo suelta, endereza su espalda manteniendo la vista verde hacia el individuo del suelo. No soporta esa muestra de burla, optando por hacerla desaparecer con una patada en el rostro.

Escocia presiona los parpados conteniendo las miles de grosería hacia el Reino de Inglaterra por el golpe. Si sale vivo de esto, jura que lo lamentará.

―Mantén esto claro y pegado en tu mente. Soy más fuerte que tú. ―agrega sin más. Luego hace una señal con la mirada hacia sus soldados en desamarrarle la boca.

Por fin su lengua deja de estar seca por ese maldito pañuelo asqueroso, que seguramente es del menor.

―No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita garrapata. ―espeta agresivo y escupe al suelo de madera.

―Ya lo hice. ―sube y baja los hombros con normalidad, obviando en adelantarse.

―Te arrancaré los ojos y te quemaré vivo ―una vez más no para de amenazarlo, sintiendo a ciertos sujetos aproximarse. Uno le corta con el cuchillo la prenda que oculta su brazo, por arriba cerca del hombro―. ¿Qué mierda me van hacer? ¿Violar? ―deja una risa suave e irónica. Violar, no le sorprende en nada.

Arthur no contesta, únicamente observa la inyección con el cañón de una pluma de ave en el brazo del pelirrojo, quien crea un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad.

¿Qué le están inyectando? ¿Veneno?

―Sentirás los músculos débiles, solo es eso. ―informa ante el líquido introducido en el cuerpo del escoses, que le hará flaquear por completo, imposibilitado hasta por mover un miserable dedo.

¿Qué consigue? ¿Debilitarlo?

― ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito enano! ―mucho escandalo para los oídos de Inglaterra, decide solo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus soltados, dejarlos solos a los dos. No sucederá nada malo, aparte de recibir insultos y quejas―. No voy hacer parte de tus putas ideas, olvídate de que mi pueblo te dará honores. Nunca lo será. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca.

―Te tienes confianza ―arquea una ceja, dándole la espalda en sacarse los guantes de cuero negro, mientras que el líquido en el mayor va iniciando sus efectos poco a poco―. Bueno, debo hacer esto rápido. Debo hundir armadas españolas, andan por mis mares. ―suspira al notar que será un día agotador.

―Asqueroso pirata. ―ceño exageradamente más arrugado de lo normal. Ya percibe sus piernas como gelatina, sin tener reacción ordenada por el cerebro. Mierda. Va demasiado rápido, incluso su vista se va haciendo borrosa. Mantenerse lúcido será complicado.

Arthur curva los labios rascándose la nuca. Gira hacia el mayor.

―No estás en condiciones para tratarme así, hermano. No te conviene absolutamente en nada ―suena absorbiendo poder, sentir sus pies calzados por botas negras pegadas al suelo. Sus pies lo hacen ver más grande, mucho más―. Solo acepta tu nueva monarquía y ya. Te ahorraras más sangre de lo que ha derramado durante todo este tiempo. Y por supuesto, tu fracaso con el Proyecto Darién.

―M-Mi…mierda ―sacude la cabeza. Mirar y responder no lo puede hacerlo al mismo tiempo. ¿Va a desfallecer? No, Arthur le dijo que solo es debilitar los músculos, no lo cree, es más que solo los músculos, ya ni los siente, sin percatarse cuándo llegó a desamarrarle los brazos. Se aprovecha de su estado, pero no logrará hacerlo callar―. Mi pueblo no te va a querer…va ir en contra de tu puta monarquía.

―Eso no me preocupa, no me interesan sus opiniones Reino de Escocia. ―responde desapareciendo el nudo que junta las piernas.

Al soltarle todas las extremidades, tambalea. Ni la gravedad le beneficia en sostenerse. Diablos, sus brazos no responden, la cabeza le da vueltas como si estuviera drogado. Aspirar también es complicado, lo mejor es por la boca, ya cayendo al suelo en mirar hacia el techo.

Ejerce presión en los parpados, quizás funcione en recobrar la visualización. Nada. Sigue igual. Maldito enano y sus pócimas.

Espera, siente alguien desabrocharle el pantalón, deslizándolo hacia abajo, más el calzado. ¿Qué trata de hacer? Con esfuerzo observa.

― ¿Así que vas a violarme? ―ironiza marcando una sonrisa de lado, arqueando una ceja. No encuentra atractivo ser violado, nada le sucede, ni temor.

―Soy un pirata asqueroso, ¿no? ―pero Arthur lo sabe de todas maneras. ¿Qué importa si no tiene miedo? Lo único es hacerlo formar parte de su territorio, siendo el pirata, como le dijo― Luego de esto voy por los otros.

Deja libre su otro cometido. No solo le bastará con Escocia, también los otros de sus hermanos tienen que unirse al Reino de Inglaterra.

Con su intimidad rígida afuera, coge las piernas aflojadas del mayor posándolas sobre sus hombros. Se inclina para adelante, admirando un poco los genitales expuestos que no son suyos. Siendo hermanos, no se parecen.

Una risilla baja se le fuga. Le parece divertido.

Sin más, accede a penetrar sin nada de preparación en dilatar la cavidad, absolutamente nada. ¿Para qué lo haría? No tiene sentimientos por él, no siente lastima por él, no siente amor, no siente. Una clara explicación de hacerlo torturar con el dolor en entrar sin aviso, de un solo empuje potente oyéndolo gemir ocultado.

Perfecto. Maravilloso. Espectacular.

Eso es, resistiendo en pegar los dientes y fruncir el entrecejo, contra la erección en abrir su abertura por cada estocada sin misericordia. A pesar de no sentir su cuerpo completo, bajo su pelvis es lo contrario. Siente. No es gustoso. Placentero, tampoco. Gusto de moverse y golpearlo la tiene. Agradezca que se mantenga como un bebé, o estaría muerto.

― ¿Qué sucede Scott? ―pregunta entre jadeos una leve inclinación un poco más adelante, existiendo grandes centímetros de distancia― ¿No te agrada ser follado por tu querido pequeño hermano? ¿O te gusta a lo francés?

―Te dejaré castrado.

―Lo dudo. ―adentra con fuerza, burlándose ante la amenaza, dándose cuenta que la sustancia inyectada en el pelirrojo va a la perfección, menos en donde va infringiendo.

Curva los labios con superioridad. Aumenta el ritmo, observando la arrugada manifestación facial bajo su silueta. Éste, lo único que necesita es despertar, no por orgullo, no por las tonterías del enano, si no por su gente.

Maldita sea, ¡vamos, muévete! Todo su pueblo va a quedar ante las órdenes de sus reyes que jamás respetará. Su gente. Escoceses. No puede permitirlo. No se unirá al Reino de Inglaterra.

Muévete Escocia. Muévete.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―le arrebata la atención ida― ¿No creer que tu hermano es mucho más fuerte que tú? Admítelo. Soy más fuerte de lo que esperabas.

― ¿Por qué no cierras el pico de una buena vez? Termina luego. ―directo al grano, Arthur no puede llevar tanto tiempo penetrándolo. Que acabe de una buena vez si no quiere que el efecto desaparezca.

De acuerdo. El menor le hace caso con mucho anhelado en liberar su esencia en el interior.

Un firme movimiento en tener todo adentro, sintiendo el calambre viajar por su vientre hacia el final del camino. Exhala y sale. Es un gran alivio para sus articulaciones. Mueve el cuello. Se pone de pie arreglando sus prendas de vestir.

―Para que veas que aun tengo un poco de piedad ―dice el inglés cogiendo una sábana, tirándola sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de la nación mayor―, descansa hasta que el efecto pase.

Escocia chasquea la lengua.

Inglaterra abre la puerta para marcharse, sin antes voltear y olvidar lo importante.

―Cuando estés repuesto, me llamas como quieras, gritos, patadas contra la puerta. ¿Bien? Nos vemos luego, es decir ―se detiene para tensar el ambiente y sentirse triunfador de una batalla de años―…para siempre.

Y cierra la puerta, con un chillido extenso.

Scott se muerde el labio inferior hasta desangrarlo en mantener la vista verde en el techo, no por ser atractivo. Piensa en una solución. ¿Pero qué? Ya una vez el rubio consiguió en no dejarlo tener un Parlamente Independiente, y para colmo disolverlo. Y para colmo ser los primeros pasos en anexarlo.

Mierda. Se siente…perdedor.

No.

Aun tiene tiempo. Después de esto, ese mocoso verá con quien se está metiendo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo iba a terminar más temprano, pero hacía mucho calor. El calor no me deja escribir ni pensar en nada.

Solo escribí algo de historia entre los hermanitos de todos los tiempos. Antes de escribirlo, se me vino a la mente a Escocia amarrado de manos y pies frente a Inglaterra. Al menos pienso que así debieron ser las cosas…okey no xD

Pero, históricamente Inglaterra siempre quiso anexar a Escocia, desde que comenzó a hacerse fuerte. Por lo visto, Arthur es más obsesivo que Scott, en todo ámbito. Am…también que…mucho Scott obsesivo con Arthur, así no es la cosa realmente. Es al revés.

Y un poco de datos de historia:

●El cañón de una pluma de ave se usó por primera vez en inyectar vino en un animal en 1656 por un arquitecto…inglés.

●**Proyecto de Unión (Acta de Unión de 1652):** Declaración del Parlamento de Inglaterra, indicando que Escocia dejaría de tener un parlamento independiente, y se uniría a Inglaterra en la República de la Commonwealth.

●**Acta de Unión de 1707:** Serie de leyes aprobadas por los Parlamentos de los Reinos de Inglaterra y de Escocia, para implementar el Tratado de Unión entre ambos países.

●**Proyecto Darién**: Fracaso del Reino de Escocia en establecer una colonia en el istmo de Panamá. Lo que provocó una crisis financiera.

●**Reino de Inglaterra:** Del 927 hasta 1707.

●**Reino de Escocia:** Del 842 hasta 1707.

Ya saben el resto de la historia…

Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

_[Me encanta hacer sufrir a Scott, se ve más lindo :3]_


End file.
